


We’ll Find It (I Know, I Know)

by JakeJensen, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Эванстэн [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, fandom evanstan 2016, miniki G-PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeJensen/pseuds/JakeJensen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ты был бездомным, — говорит Крис. — И не рассказал мне об этом.</p><p>Перевод <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3708391">We’ll Find It (I Know, I Know)</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity">luninosity</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	We’ll Find It (I Know, I Know)

Крису нужно несколько секунд для осознания. Но на самом деле ему требуется куда больше времени, чтобы полностью осмыслить. Он изумленно смотрит на Себастьяна — на своего жениха, свою вторую половинку, партнера всей своей жизни — и снова пытается понять.

Но Себастьян, видимо, не понимая всей важности оброненных слов, спрашивает:

— Хочешь кофе? Я так много его сварил, но не уверен, что смогу выпить весь кофейник. 

— Черт подери, ты был бездомным и не рассказал мне?

Себастьян открывает рот. А затем закрывает его. Он отставляет пустую чашку, и звяканье фарфора о стол сотрясает мир.

— Ты не сказал мне, — повторяет Крис, ощущая, как его душа тоже надламывается.

Две минуты назад они обсуждали новый перспективный сценарий Криса. Ему выпала возможность сыграть чокнутого гения, потерявшего свой дом и вынужденного жить на улице, быть бездомным. Себастьян посмотрел на него поверх своей чашки, наполненной кофе с ванильно-кокосовой пенкой, а затем тихо произнес: «Если тебе нужен совет, я могу попытаться помочь. Мы с мамой провели чуть больше месяца в нью-йоркском метро. Когда мы только переехали, мы были бездомными…».

— Я тебе сказал, — говорит Себастьян. — Я говорю тебе сейчас. И разве я не сказал тебе, когда мы съехались, что это будет мило — видеть из окон самую теплую станцию метро? 

Крис буквально чувствует, как от шока распахиваются глаза.

— Я думал… Блин, я не знаю, что я тогда подумал! Тебе ведь нравится быть в тепле! 

— Мне нравится, — Себастьян приподнимается, подкладывая под себя ногу, словно неловкая водоплавающая птица — длинноногая цапля, или разноцветная жар-птица, или, наверное, создание из легенд о холодных снежных лесах. Которое жило в нью-йоркской подземке, а затем переродилось в блестящего актера и благородного мужчину. — Я был маленьким, и это все для меня было как приключение. Ну ладно, по большей части. Во всяком случае, это длилось чуть больше месяца, а потом моя мама сыграла на пианино для мужчины с добрыми глазами, который улыбнулся и купил нам ужин, а потом вернулся на следующий день, — любовь в голосе по отношению к приемному отцу, который забрал Себастьяна и его маму, купил ему телескоп и стал называть сыном, искренняя и чистая. Но этой любви приходилось сталкиваться с угрожающим приближением болезни Альцгеймера, провалами в памяти и жалобно причитать о том, что все так нечестно и почему это должен быть именно он.

Крис знает эту любовь. Ему повезло, что большая часть любви Себастьяна направлена в его сторону.

Но Себастьян никогда ему не рассказывал. Никогда не делился своим последним секретом.

— Крис, — говорит Себастьян, глядя своими доверчивыми синими глазами и протягивая к нему руку.

Крис шепчет, дрожа:

— Ты хотел кофе… — он берёт кружку и ретируется на кухню, чтобы побыть одному. Только он и приторно-сладкий кофе Себастьяна. Чашка не дает ответов на его вопросы, но она выжидающе смотрит на него, словно желая быть наполненной, чтобы помочь. Крис отставляет ее на столик и трет ладонями лицо.

Себастьян. Себастьян, живущий на улицах. Себастьян, юный и прекрасный мальчик, который смотрел на мир, как на приключение; спящий в холодной и грязной подземке и с любопытством наблюдающий улыбки от других мужчин, которые доставались его матери или, о боже, ему самому… 

Но теперь Себастьян здесь. Он обласкан и, очевидно, не так сильно травмирован этими воспоминаниями, но, самое главное, теперь он в безопасности. В их доме, в их жизни.

С другой стороны, теперь Крис, возможно, слегка травмирован. 

Одеяла, думает он. Кофе. Тепло. Уютные вещи. Все, что угодно, лишь бы прогнать эти воспоминания о подушках на асфальте, влажном сыром воздухе метро, наполненном мельтешащими людьми днем и мелькающими тенями ночью. Крис наливает кофе и, несмотря на диету для подготовки к «Зимнему солдату», добавляет большое количество взбитых сливок и украшает все кусочками шоколада. 

Когда Крис возвращается в гостиную, Себастьян скептически сморит на это сладкое безумие. Крис не дает ему сказать ни слова, а просто уходит в их спальню, собирает все подушки и прихватывает разноцветное одеяло, которое его сестра сделала им в подарок на помолвку. Оно красно-бело-голубое с вкраплениями черного и серебряного, словно намекает на историю их знакомства. Капитан Америка и Зимний солдат. Вместе до самого конца. От этих мыслей внутри у Криса все сжимается. Капитан Америка не может позаботиться о Себастьяне. И не может избавить его от этих воспоминаний. 

Крис укладывает одеяло и подушки вокруг Себастьяна, но тот неловко отбивается и выпутывается, убирая от лица волосы.

— Крис, серьезно?..

— Что еще? — говорит Крис умоляюще. — Что еще я могу сделать? Могу заказать пиццу. Ты же любишь пиццу. Пицца горячая. И, может, нужно еще больше подушек? Этот диван староват и, наверное, уже не слишком удобный. Я куплю нам новый диван. Ты же хочешь новый или…

Но Себастьян запускает в него подушкой. Крис замолкает — ему хочется плакать.

— Крис, — глаза Себастьяна голубые-голубые, как акварельное зимнее небо, только не такие холодные. Но они блестят. — Иди ко мне, пожалуйста.

Крис присаживается рядом с кучей подушек и одеялом. Осторожно. Беспокойство все еще продирает его до костей. Он ведь глупый парень из Садбери, который носил спортивные костюмы и пил пиво упаковками. Он заботится об окружающей среде и деревьях, но не может делать так, как нужно для одного человека, которого любит сильнее всех. Крис никогда бы не узнал, что натворил, потому что Себастьян, конечно же, никогда бы не поделился с ним своим секретом — о котором, как он думал, он рассказал, — ведь было очевидно, что Крис слишком недалекий, чтобы понять это, и…

— Прекрати, — Себастьян наклоняется к нему и постукивает по его лбу своим тонким пальцем, заставляя моргнуть. 

И пока Крис смущенно молчит, этот прекрасный голос продолжает:

— Я почти слышу, как громко ты думаешь. И ты не глупый. Я не сказал тебе все прямо и знал, что ты меня не поймешь, так что я спустил все на тормозах. Прости меня за это. 

— Но ведь, — говорит Крис, — ты не… Ты не должен был… Если ты не хотел мне рассказывать…

— Я хотел, — Себастьян вздыхает. — Мне не стыдно. Во всяком случае, не за то, каким меня видит общество. Да, мы жили в подземке пять недель. И я спал на полу, а моя мама зарабатывала деньги, играя на сломанном синтезаторе. Мы выставляли стакан для пожертвований. Я не говорю, что это было здорово. Но мы никогда не голодали — в основном мы зарабатывали достаточно денег, чтобы купить дешевой еды. Туалеты были открыты. Никто не вводил комендантский час или талоны на еду, никто не прослушивал наши телефонные разговоры…

Крис вздрогнул, представляя все это — Коммунистическая Румыния, революции. О боже, Себастьян.

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты беспокоился, — признается Себастьян. — Или думал обо мне как-то иначе. Как про кого-то, кто так жил.

Теперь вздыхает Крис. Подушка, которую бросил в него Себастьян, уже лежит на полу. 

На мгновение Себастьян задумывается, а затем сдвигается на диване и, набросив одеяло, подныривает под руку Криса и прижимается теснее. Крис смотрит на Себастьяна, и тот озорно улыбается.

— Так ты хочешь, чтобы тебя обняли… — бормочет Крис, улыбаясь в ответ и обхватывая Себастьяна обеими руками.

— Я тебя люблю, — говорит Себастьян. — Тебя и эти одеяла.

— Одеяла тебя просто обожают, — отвечает ему Крис, обнимая и ощущая приятную тяжесть. — Я тоже тебя обожаю. Я тебя люблю. И я не собираюсь думать о тебе как-то иначе. О, черт, я не знаю. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был в тепле и в безопасности рядом со мной. Не хочу, чтобы ты мерз. Но я обычно хочу этого всегда, так что…

— Так что?..

— Так что ты здесь, в тепле и безопасности. Со мной, — Крис перетаскивает Себастьяна к себе на колени. В этой позе двум мужчинам-суперсолдатам сложно маневрировать, но у Криса непреодолимое желание прямо сейчас нежно и оберегающе обнять парня, в которого он влюблен. И Себастьян не сопротивляется. Словно знает, что на самом деле нужно Крису. 

Потому что он и в правду это знает, ведь Себастьян — якорь Криса, его глас разума и спокойствие в сердце урагана.

— Я думаю, ты самый сильный человек из всех, кого я знаю, — говорит он. — Но это для тебя не новость, да?

Себастьян целует его в подбородок, потому что до него проще всего дотянуться.

— Крис?

— Да?

— Если ты хочешь для меня что-нибудь сделать…

— Все что угодно.

— Мне нравится это слышать. Подай мне кофе, который ты так удивительно приготовил. Да, кстати, спасибо за шоколад. А теперь возьми сценарий, чтобы мы могли обсудить твоего персонажа, пока ты меня обнимаешь.

— Я могу это сделать, — соглашается Крис, ведь с Себастьяном, сидящим у него в руках, он способен на что угодно. Он тянется за чашкой и сценарием, даже не меняя положения. Крис придерживает Себастьяна на своих коленях, а его длинные ноги удобно лежат под их патриотично-веселым одеялом. Он обнимает Себастьяна за плечи, когда тот обеими руками берется за чашку с шоколадным кофе, и открывает сценарий, чтобы они могли взглянуть на него вместе.


End file.
